Fishing
Released on December 16, 2009, Fishing allows players to make use of the large expanse of water surrounding their island. Fishing is a feature similar to that of salvaging, involving randomness, and small coin and exp rewards. How to Fish Fishing changed on September 22, 2011. This change gave you the option to use bait and fishing rods. You do not have to purchase bait or a fishing rod to be able to fish. Once you click a fishing pool and save the game a roulette wheel will appear and spin. What it lands on is what you "caught". There is no wait time of five minutes anymore. Basics *You can fish for free by click the Tide Pools. Tide Pools are marked by a group of three small rocks and are located along your shoreline. *Bait allows to attract different types of fish. *The different fishing rods allow you to fish in different areas of the sea. *The different areas of sea contain different types of fish. *You can access the bait and fishing rods you have bought clicking the Fishing Tackle icon located above the Change Avatar icon. See Gallery below for a picture. *Fishing traps purchased with coins expire in twice the hrvest time. For example a 12 hour trap expires 24 hours after it was set. *Fishing Traps allow to catch a lot of fish at one time. See the Fishing Rod chart for how many fish/items on average each type of trap catches. Using Bait, Fishing Traps and Fishing Rods *You must equip your desired bait or fishing rod in the Fishing Tackle menu. This allows you to fish in different types of pools depending on the fishing rod you have equipped. *You must have bait to use any of the fishing rods. *Bait and Fishing Traps can be purchased 100 at a time by using the slider on the purchase screen. *Fishing Traps appear under the Fishing Rod menu once purchased. You do not need bait to use traps. *More info coming soon! Types of fishing pools and fishing areas Fishing pools will only show up on Southwest and Southeast(you may also to refer to these areas as the front of the island) sides. You can fish in both the light blue shallow area and the darker blue deep sea area. The light blue area contains Tide Pools, Coastal Pools and Shallow Pools. The deep blue area contains only the Deep Sea Pools. There are four types of pools, which include: Tide Pools These pools show up in the area that touches your island's shore and are marked by set of three rocks. Fishing from these pools are free and do not require any bait or a fishing rod. Coastal Pools These pools show up in the area that touches your island's shore and are marked by area with a swimming fish silhouette. You can use any of the fishing rods here. Shallow Sea Pools These pools show up in the light blue sea area but does not touch your island's shore and are marked by area with a swimming fish silhouette. You can use following fishing rods here: Intermediate Fishing Rod, Expert Fishing Rod, or Fishmaster 2000. Deep Sea Pools These pools show up in the dark blue deep sea area and are marked by area with a swimming fish silhouette. You can use following fishing rods here: Expert Fishing Rod or Fishmaster 2000. Bait Players can purchase different types of bait in the "Functional" tab of the shop. You can purchase up to 100 of each type of bait at a time. Fishing Rods Players can purchase different types of bait in the "Functional" tab of the shop. All Fishing Rods are one time purchases and permanently unlocked after the initial purchase. Traps are one time use like Bait and can be purchased 100 at a time. Fishing pools The number of fishing pools depends on the island size. Fishing whirlpools are visible on the Basic Island, four on Sunny Isle, and five on all subsequent expansions. Fishingpools reappear randomly. Fishing Hut Having the Fishing Hut (level 49, cost=40,000 coins) allows you to have two additional whirlpools on your island. Note: You can only buy one fishing hut. Decorations The Hanging Fish Net you can buy from the shop has nothing to do with fishing. It provides no benefits. The same applies with the Fish Sign, Tide Pool and Hermit Crab. Animals You can also obtain a variety of fish from various animals, for example: The Sea Monster can catch all of the fish you can catch from whirlpools, plus some other rare fish. The Seagull and Eagle catch Mackerel. The Polar Bear, Penguin and Holiday Polar Bear catch Yellowfin Tuna. The L'il Lagoon Lucy catches Shrimp. The Brown Bear catches Red Snapper. The Pelican catches Halibut. The Walrus catches Lobster. The Martial Eagle catches Grumpy Face Marlin. The Blue-Footed Booby catches Electric Eel. Neighbor's Fishnets When visiting neighbors, you can see any fishing lures they have cast and any ones ready for harvest. You do not see their fishing pools nor can you steal from their cast lures because each fish pool is considered an individual item, and stealing half a fish is silly. It is also not possible to steal an entire fish pool because it is not possible to steal more than 50% of anything. Catches You will receive one item per bait cast. So far, four types of things are known to be found in the nets: salvage, junk, fish, and (formerly) a special fish. Catches Salvage Junk Fish Special Fish Released on March 19, 2010, the Parrot Fish could be caught while fishing. It was not a fish you could keep in your inventory on Island Paradise, but rather it automatically transferred to your gift box in Little Rock Pool, Meteor Games' other game. (Little Rock Pool is now closed and can no longer be played). You gained 20 c (on Island Paradise) for fishing it, giving you a net gain of 19 c. The 20 c you gained for fishing the Parrot Fish was automatically added to your balance when your avatar collected the fish from the net, not when you clicked "Skip" or "Go to Little Rock Pool". Achievements Catching any fish (that means the salvage you get, such as wood or tin can, do not count) will unlock achievements. Catching 10 fish unlocks the Fish Line Novice, catching a total of 50 fish unlocks Reel Savvy, catching 100 fish unlocks Hook Hound, catching 250 fish unlocks Bait Expert and catching 500 fish unlocks Net Master, the final fishing trophy. The count is cumulative, meaning that the first 10 fish you catch for Fish Line Novice will add to the Reel Savvy fish count and so on. Gallery Catch more fish popup.PNG|The pop that announced a new way to fish. Fishing Tackle icon.PNG|The Fishing Tackle icon. Fishing TAckle above change avatar.PNG|The Fishing Tackle icon as it appears above the Change Avatar icon. Fishing tackle menu no items brought.PNG|The Fishing Tackle menu with no gear equipped. Tide Pool.png|A Tide Pool. These can be fished for free. Trivia *Casting nets used to cost 5 c. *Catching a Toothy Redtail used to allow players to automatically make a post. (no longer available) *Catching Parrot Fish used to give no coins whatsoever, so players actually lost a coin when they caught the Parrot Fish. *No matter what you catch, when you make the "Catch of the Day" post, the picture shows a Mackerel. (no longer available) *"Grumpy Face Marlin" was originally a placeholder name for the fish, made up by the artist that drew it. The designers of the game liked it, so the name stayed. Category:Game Play & Rules